Saw guides for providing mitered cuts by power saws are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,111,904 to L. A. Kahrs and U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,525 to J. R. Johnston. More recently guides for power saws such as hand held rotary saws are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,064 to N. Shelton. A saw guide using a wheeled dolly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,724 to B. M. Paul.
Most recently, saw tables have been provided to Tapco Products Co., Inc. and Van Mark Corporation, both of Detroit, Mich. One of these tables is severely limited as to its ability to provide mitered cuts at small angles and the other utilizes a center rotating saw track which has a tendency to be damaged in hard use.
None of these products alone or in any combination provide a saw table which is durable for use in the field and yet provides accurate mitered cuts which are required for many building operations such as that of the installation of house siding, such as aluminum, vinyl covered steel, plastic and other compositions. It is an object of this invention to fill these needs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a table long enough to easily support lengths of house siding and allow a single operator to safely and accurately cut the siding not only at 90.degree. angles but at almost any angle to match the roof line or other angle on the side of the house.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a cutting table which will allow an easy and quick change from the standard 90.degree. cross-cut to an angle cut and back again to the 90.degree. cut, without requiring any significant adjustment in the table.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a durable saw guide construction which will allow cutting panels at any angle desired with only one hand on the power saw and without the necessity of attempting to hold the panel being cut.
It is an object of this invention to provide a saw table which can easily be set to cut a particular miter cut and then easily cut as many pieces as necessary at that angle without the necessity of any re-setting.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a saw table which can be used with great safety and without the necessity of touching the table or the part being cut during the sawing process.
These objects and other advantages, of the present invention will become apparent through a full reading of the following disclosure.